UEFA EUROcup 1994
The UEFA EUROcup 1994 is the 1st edition of the UEFA EUROcup. It was hosted in England. The tournament opposed the 16 original teams from the UEFA confederation. The tournament itself take part in the FIFA World Cup 1994 qualifiers. The top 6 teams qualify for the tournament. Teams The 16 teams from the UEFA confederation are invited for the tournament. * Belgium * Bulgaria * England * France * Germany * Greece * Ireland * Italy * Netherlands * Norway * Romania * Russia * Scotland * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland Format The tournament is played in 2 stages: group stage and knockout stage. Group Stage: the 16 teams are seeded into 4 groups of 4 teams. In each group, each team face the other 3 one time each. A win give 2 points, a tie 1 point, and a loss 0 point. The top two teams in each group will qualify for the Knockout Stage. Knockout Stage: the last 8 remaining teams will play in a series of single knockout matches, starting at the quarter-finals. In each round, the losing team gets eliminated, whil the winner is qualified to the next round. The team who won the final become champions of Europe. Tournament Group Stage Group A Wesneday, 8th of may England 2-1 Romania Ken Thompson 1:48' Bruce McMillan 3:11' Roman Mazzic 1:19' Shots: 11-9 | Saves: 6-6 BP: Bruce McMillan Scotland 2-2 Norway Colin McLaughlan 1:59' David Walker 3:54' Ove Stendahl 3:49' Lee Patterson 5:12' Shots: 14-6 | Saves: 4-11 BP: Colin McLaughlan Sunday, 12nd of may Norway 2-4 England David Hards 5:57' Ove Stendahl 7:36' Pete Webster 1:12' Ken Thompson 2:46' David Wilson 5:15' 7:31' Shots: 4-16 | Saves: 11-1 BP: David Wilson Romania 1-2 Scotland Roman Mazzic 5:01' Alan Stewart 2:37' David Walker 7:31' Shots: 5-21 | Saves: 16-4 BP: Alan Stewart Thursday, 16th of may Scotland 3-3 England David Walker 0:54' Alan Stewart 3:31' 7:03' Bruce McMillan 3:15' David Wilson 4:41' 7:31' Shots: 6-14 | Saves: 10-3 BP: Alan Stewart Romania 0-5 Norway Lee Patterson 2:11' 7:33' David Hards 3:06' Ove Stendhal 3:31' Oli Starjdahl 3:54' Shots: 6-15 | Saves: 9-5 BP: Lee Patterson Group B Note: France takes 3rd rank over Bulgaria for having won their direct confrontation. Thursday, 9th of may Netherlands 3-2 France Richard Mul 1:53' Arnold Deboer 2:50' H. Van Smeiter 7:46' Jean-P. Levesque 3:40' Paul Lucerne 6:05' Shots: 15-10 | Saves: 8-8 BP: Richard Mul Ireland 2-4 Bulgaria Davey Jones 2:42' David Pierce 7:16' Bojidar Andrenov 2:18' 6:36' Tjedan Kostenov 7:33' Marko Renev 7:54' Shots: 6-11 | Saves: 2-4 BP: Bojidar Andrenov Monday, 13rd of may Bulgaria 0-3 Netherlands Arnold Deboer 3:31' 3:57' H. Van Smeiter 7:11' Shots: 13-17 | Saves: 12-10 BP: Arnold Deboer France 1-3 Ireland Paul Lucerne 0:38' Roy Andrews 1:57' Davey Jones 2:58' Jonny Joyce 3:40' Shots: 13-10 | Saves: 7-8 BP: Jonny Joyce Friday, 17th of may Ireland 2-2 Netherlands Jonny Joyce 2:27' 3:31' Roy Andrews 7:45' H. Van Smeiter 3:40' 5:59' Shots: 8-12 | Saves: 8-6 BP: Jonny Joyce France 3-2 Bulgaria Paul Lucerne 1:44' 2:29' 3:23' Vlado Cirinski 0:55' Tjedan Kostenov 6:51' Shots: 16-6 | Saves: 3-12 BP: Paul Lucerne Group C Friday, 10th of may Germany 4-1 Greece Brian Plank 0:45' Klaus Hoeflich 1:27' 5:52' 6:59' Pavlo Antoniou 3:40' Shots: 20-6 | Saves: 5-8 BP: Klaus Hoeflich Sweden 1-1 Spain Ries Salani 7:21' Juan Lopez 5:49' Shots: 13-9 | Saves: 8-10 BP: Ries Salani Tuesday, 14th of may Spain 1-2 Germany Roberto Idas 1:56' Klaus Hoeflich 0:23 2:22 Shots: 8-14 | Saves: 10-4 BP: Klaus Hoeflich Greece 3-6 Sweden Pavlo Antoniou 1:17' Mikos Nipolous 3:52' 7:46' Bryan Beckstrand 2:14' (P) 2:47' Ries Salani 3:44' 6:51' 7:40' 7:52 Shots: 7-14 | Saves: 8-3 BP: Ries Salani Saturday, 18th of may Sweden 1-3 Germany Bryan Beckstrand 1:54' Klaus Hoeflich 2:33' 3:27' Dieter Myer 3:39' Shots: 9-15 | Saves: 9-7 BP: Klaus Hoeflich Greece 1-4 Spain Pavlo Antoniou 5:34' Randy Delucchi 0:45' Juan Lopez 1:34' 6:19' Roberto Idas 2:43' Shots: 3-13 | Saves: 8-2 BP: Juan Lopez Group D Saturday, 11st of may Italy 3-1 Russia Roberto Favaro 0:41' Kelly Pizzol 2:04' 5:55' Sergei Andropov 6:59' Shots: 10-6 | Saves: 4-5 BP: Kelly Pizzol Belgium 3-1 Switzerland Alex Payette 1:59' 7:31' Klaus Heidinger 3:12' Stephane Kurt 2:35' Shots: 11-9 | Saves: 7-4 BP: Alex Payette Wesneday, 15th of may Switzerland 0-2 Italy Jacques Boivin 3:28' Moreno Bianchi 0:13' Kelly Pizzol 3:22 Joe Della-Savia 3:35 Shots: 7-12 | Saves: 9-5 BP: Kelly Pizzol Russia 2-6 Belgium Sergei Andropov 1:10' Vlado Kirianov 4:58' Peter Halas 0:34' 1:52' 2:54' 7:41' Rudi Marton 3:31' Alex Payette 6:00' Shots: 4-20 | Saves: 12-2 BP: Peter Halas Sunday, 19th of may Belgium 1-3 Italy Alex Payette 3:31' Roberto Favaro 0:24' 2:35' Joe Della-Savia 1:47' Shots: 6-13 | Saves: 8-5 BP: Roberto Favaro Russia 4-2 Switzerland Vlado Kirianov 1:21' 3:42' 5:53' Sergei Andropov 5:14' Jacques Deslors 6:58' Stephane Kurt 7:31' Shots: 14-12 | Saves: 9-6 BP: Vlado Kirianov Knockout Stage Quarter-Finals Wesneday, 22nd of may England 2-3 Ireland Ken Thompson 0:33' 3:51' David Wilson Jonny Joyce 1:19' 7:34' Davey Jones 3:14' Shots: 10-7 | Saves: 2-5 BP: Jonny Joyce Netherlands 4-0 Scotland Arnold Deboer 0:28' H. Van Smeiter 1:10' 4:31' 6:26' Shots: 15-8 | Saves: 5-8 BP: H. Van Smeiter World Cup Qualification As semi-finalists, Ireland, Netherlands, TBD and TBD qualify for the World Cup. Statistics Best Scorers Best Players Yellow cards Red cards Category:UEFA Category:UEFA EUROcup Category:Tournament Category:FIFA IS